MMP Twist, Exchange
by Czechm8
Summary: Ron Stoppable is unable to accept that it is his destiny to wield the Lotus Blade. After refusing to defend it, he learns he actually may have put the whole world in danger. Rated T for violence, heretical theology (if you are in the West), and Monkey Fist's insanity. Part of a 2 part series. More characters than listed. Presently writing Commodore Puddles/Toxic Snowmen.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, readers of Kim Possible FanFiction. I present to you MMP Twist Exchange. The beginning of the chapter will start similar to the episode exchange, but with a few twists. The most obvious being Ron doesn't go to save the sword. I have plans for a two-part story. This, and another one, which I am titling Hana Stoppable vs Ron Stoppable: Battle of the Ninjas, will be the two books in the series. I hope you enjoy Chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 1

Ron's P.O.V.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Not so fast." I cried in pain as Yori helped me move to my room. Every part of my body was sore and bruised from the places the Bo Staff hit me, while I had been training. Every step felt like a knife was going through my feet. I was _so_ glad I was leaving tomorrow. I didn't know how much more punishment my body could take.

My name is Ron Stoppable, and I was an average high schooler who went on dangerous missions with Kim Possible, my best friend since Pre-K.. Although most of my work as a sidekick involved distracting the villain or hitting a self-destruct button, I worked well with her. Even though she frequently saved my ass, I helped watch her back and occasionally saved the day, while she used her cheerleading skills to dodge hazardous materials that would have otherwise severely injured her.

"Listen, maybe I'm not cut out for this ninja school stuff, Yori," I admitted.

"It has been harder for you than Rufus-San." Yori, the attractive Japanese ninja who picked me up at the airport, noted. Yori had on the school's white ninja suit, which paled in comparison to her black eyes and black shoulder length hair.

I stole a glance at Rufus who was meditating under the nearby apple tree. Seconds later his eyes snapped open.

"Hiiiiiyaaa!" Rufus cried jumping up. He ran up the tree and with the swiftness of a ninja chopped off a branch, causing ten or so apples to fall. Then, with amazing speed, he dashed back and forth eating them all before they hit the ground. He let out a contempt burp and rested under the tree.

'It's not fair,' I thought.

Rufus, my naked mole rat, was my best friend and had been for a couple years. I got him on sale at Smarty Mart and gave him a normal life. The two of us did everything together, from Bueno Nacho to missions. Sometimes he even helped me with my homework. Somehow, he was smarter than I was, yet, it never bothered me. I had a friend with me at all times.

"But you must not give up. Even a mighty river was once a stream," Yori encouraged.

"But I'm a trickle," I complained. Already a master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, I was heavily discouraged, being the worst student there. Rufus, who was also a master, fit in greatly. I knew the material; it was just taking me a long time to activate it consciously. I had no doubt that I could use Tai Shing Pek Kwar in an emergency, if I needed. I badly wanted to show Yori what I could do, but, I couldn't, and that made me sad.

By the time I had managed to limp my way back to my room, Rufus had already crawled back into my pocket.

"I believe in you, Stoppable-San." Yori assured me, "Goodnight." Yori turned to leave, but hesitated. She quickly turned around and kissed me on the cheek, causing me to blush. She then left.

"Aaaah." I sighed love-struck. "Call me Ron-San." I stepped inside, closed the door and, unable to help myself, cheered, "Yeah! I love this place."

Ignoring how sore I was, I pulled out the bed from the wall and slipped in, a huge grin still on my face.

"Ron-San is going to sleep like a baby tonight," I said. Rufus climbed out from under my bed and asked, "Huh?"

"No," I snapped, "I don't mean waking up every two hours calling for my mama."

Exhausted and beat up, I closed my eyes and went to sleep. Instead of hearing Yori's voice, for I would almost certainly dream about her, the next noise I heard was a ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong.

Mistaking the alarm for our wake up call, I fumbled around for my Bo Staff, which I used in the morning, found it, and walked through the door again.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I groaned; my eyes too tired to open up, "Alright. First the Dragon Course. I'm there."

A sudden blast of cold air woke me up. Brrrrrrrrrrr. Glancing around, I saw no one. The moon and stars gave off the only light that morning, or night, I wasn't sure which.

'Dang. It's dark. Where is everyone.' For the next several minutes, I touched the air hoping a ninja student would be there. I couldn't find anyone.

"Where is everybody?" I desperately cried. I heard some chatter and turned around. Rufus was chattering urgently, as if trying to tell me something. Yori came out running towards me seconds later.

"It is the alarm," Yori explained, fear written all over her face, "The Lotus Blade has been stolen."

I gasped in surprise. What idiot would steal the Lotus Blade in a place like this?

"How? Aren't there night ninja guards or something?" I asked.

"Admittedly, there are some. However, Fukushima as well as Otai denied seeing anything. They have already been questioned. By the way, Sensei has requested your presence in the temple." Yori explained.

"At this hour?"

"Yes, Stoppable-San."

"Lead the way," I sighed, not as eager to meet Sensei. I really wanted to go back to sleep and forget this week ever happened. Yori led me past my room, past the kitchen, past the gardens, and to a temple that was located near the entrance.

"Greetings, Stoppable-San." Sensei greeted from the darkness. I followed his voice and saw him seated at a table for four. The remaining three seats were empty.

"Good er….morning, Sensei." I greeted taking a seat directly across from him.

"Tea?" Sensei offered.

"Sure," I replied, even though I _really_ didn't need the caffeine.

"Rufus-San. Go back to your room. Yori-kun. Go with him." Sensei gently ordered, "I would like to speak to Stoppable-San alone."

"Yes, Sensei." Yori replied bowing. She then took Rufus with her, and left. After Sensei was sure that the two had left, he got up and poured me a cup of tea.

Sensei was the grandmaster here at Yamanouchi. He had brown eyes, a baldhead, and a long white beard. I had never seen him in action before, but, I was convinced he could run laps around his student's any day.

"I realize you have a plane to catch tomorrow evening," Sensei began.

"Yeah," I replied, "Take off is at 5:30."

"I'll give you some time later to think about what I am proposing. We would like your help in recovering the Lotus Blade. If you decide to accept our offer, you will miss your flight."

"Whoa! Master, I don't know if you've noticed, but I've been flunking every class since I got here. Why do you want my help?"

"I am aware you go on missions with Kim Possible. If we fail to protect the sword, the world will become a terrible place. I believe in your skills, Stoppable."

"Thanks Sensei, but I've got no skill here. Besides, sending in a rescue party seems unnecessary for just a sword."

"The Lotus Blade is no ordinary sword. In the wrong hands, I fear for us all. Here is a piece of evidence we found at the scene of the crime."

The Sensei held up what looked like a black blade of grass.

"Do you know what this is?" Sensei asked, "No? It is monkey fur."

"Monkey! Lord Monkey Fist! My arch foe! Hey! I just realized I have my own personal arch foe. That's pretty cool."

"With the Lotus Blade, this Monkey Fist is now more powerful than ever."

"Why is that?"

"Allow me to explain. You were not chosen to come to Yamanouchi by accident. Toshimiru, the warrior who founded our school was the original master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar."

"Monkey kung-Fu."

"Correct. Since then, there have been only two individuals who have been exposed to mystical monkey power. Monkey Fist, and you. You and the Lotus Blade are connected by destiny. Only those who possess mystical monkey power can wield the sword and unlock its ultimate potential."

"This has got to be a mistake. I can't even get a grain of rice from the master lunch lady. Look, I wish I could help, but I've got to leave tomorrow. And besides, you're sick with ninjas here. Send them instead; they'd have a better chance than me."

"If it comes to it, that is what we will have to do. Before you leave, I want you to truly think about our offer. Let me know tomorrow at noon. Goodbye, Stoppable-San. Sleep well."

"Bye Sensei." I mumbled. I finished the cup of tea he had given me and walked back to my room.

'Man. I feel bad that I can't help. But there's nothing I can do. I would just be a distraction. I can't accept that this is my destiny. Sensei has it wrong. Rufus will become more of a master than I ever will be. Besides, what's the worst that could happen? K.P. and I should be able to handle this mystical monkey power, right?'

Too exhausted to think about this further, I made my way to my room and passed out minutes later. I dreamt I was alone with Yori in the middle of a huge meadow. We were having a picnic and the two of us fed each other grapes and kissed a lot. We sat, hands interlocked, and stared up at the passing clouds before falling asleep in each other's arms.

"Stoppable-San. It's me, Yori," Yori's voice cried. I woke up, still daydreaming about Yori, and opened the door.

"Someone slept well. Master Sensei requests your presence in the kitchen." Yori explained. Rufus jumped into my pocket.

"Good. I'm hungry." I replied, following Yori. Within minutes, I had grabbed breakfast for myself and settled down next to Master Sensei.

"Good morning Stoppable-San. Due to last night's events, breakfast is being served late. There is also no training." Sensei explained sipping some tea.

"Thank goodness. I don't know if my muscles could have taken another day," I cried in relief, eating a spoonful of oatmeal.

"Have you had a chance to think about what we discussed earlier?"

"I have actually. Look, Sensei. I'm flattered that you want my help, but, I can't help you. Send some ninjas instead. I'm not the person you think I am. I just can't accept this is part of my destiny. I think K.P. and I can handle this mystical monkey power ourselves. That is why I've decided to fly home today."

"And that is where your heart lies?"

"Correct."

"As you wish. Finish up your breakfast, pack everything up, and wait at the foot of Yamanouchi Mountain. Then we shall say goodbye."

"Yes Sensei." I quickly finished my breakfast, headed back to my room, and packed everything up.

"Nachos are history, and so am I. Come on, Rufus." I urged, carrying my three suitcases outside. "Yori?"

"I am here Stoppable-San." Yori cried from off in the distance. I made my way to her and was surprised to see Sensei waiting to say goodbye to me.

"As a goodbye gift from Yamanouchi I would like to give you this," Sensei said. He handed me a box that was a good 18' by 18'. "Open the gift when you are alone. No one but you should see what is inside the box."

"Okay. Boy, I can't wait to tell Kim about my adventures here." I exclaimed, taking the box.

"I'm sorry Stoppable-San, but the true nature of this ninja school must be kept secret," Yori interrupted.

"Huh," I asked.

"You must not tell anyone of your adventures here. Not ever."

"Aww man. That tanks."

"I hope to see you soon. May you stay safe, now that the Lotus Blade is in the hands of Monkey Fist. Goodbye, Ron-San." Yori kissed me on the cheek, causing me to blush yet again. Rufus ended up blowing a raspberry at her, not liking the fact that his master was loving someone else.

"Any chance of getting a lift to the airport?" I asked, desperate to spend some more time with Yori.

"I would love to, but Sensei and I must get ready for our mission. It would be our honor for you to walk."

"Alright. Goodbye."

* * *

13 hours later

After the exhausting 13-hour flight back to Middleton, Colorado, my hometown, I stood at the exit of the airport, waiting to head outside and greet Kim, who was almost certainly waiting for me. It was around 2:30 here in Middleton.

'Here goes nothing', I thought.

"The boys are back in town," I cried, stepping outside. Kim and Monique stopped their conversation and Kim ran up, giving me a big hug.

"So spill! How was Japan? Tell all," Kim begged.

Kim Possible, my best friend since Pre-K, was a crime-fighting teenager. She had green eyes, fiery red hair, as well as an athletic build that came from her cheerleading practice. Her cheerleading skills were frequently used in missions and had saved her on several instances. She was brilliant, earning top marks at the school, and was at the top of the food chain. I was so lucky to have her as a friend, for I didn't deserve her.

"Oh you know. Same old same old."

"You lost your pants again?" Monique asked, a grin forming on her face.

"For that, you're taking one of my suitcase. And yes, I did. I don't want to talk about it though."

Monique, Kim's closest friend, was a sweet African American girl with black hair and brown eyes. She ran a fashion store at Club Banana and was the person to go to for fashion advice. She currently worked several days a week at Club Banana and had plans to design dresses for Hollywood in the future.

"What's in the box," Monique asked, reluctantly agreeing to pick up one of my suitcases.

"A gift I got from the school. No idea what's in there. I'll open it later." I admitted.

"Need a ride home?" Kim asked.

"That would be great." I responded.

While the three of us waited for Mr. Dr. Possible to arrive, Kim and Monique pestered me to give them information about what happened at Yamanouchi. I decided to tell them that I was a complete loser at the school, unlike Rufus, who had attracted the attention of several students. I told her my nachos were depleted quickly, and that I hated having fish and vegetables every meal. I lied and told her I took classes on Japanese language, terms of respect, and the history of Japan.

"How was Japan, Ronald?" Mr. Dr. P. asked, pulling up in an orange sedan.

Dr. Possible, head of the Middleton Space Center, was an extremely intelligent man who majored in astrophysics. He worked on projects that most adults could not even comprehend. He was overly protective of his Kimmy Cub, and threatened boyfriends with a trip to deep space if they didn't make Kim happy. He and I were on good terms, mostly due to the fact that I had known Kim since Pre-K.

"A little different than Middleton High, but not by much." I replied casually.

"What's in the box," he asked taking one of my suitcases and putting it in the trunk.

"I don't know. It was a gift from the school. I'm opening it when I get home." I answered after all my suitcases had been put in the trunk.

"Alright. Hop in. Who am I dropping off first?"

"You can drop me off first. I'll leave Kim and Ron time to talk. Besides, I'm a couple minutes away from here." Monique spoke up.

"I remember." Mr. Dr. P. cried.

"So, Kim. How was that Japanese exchange student on the motorcycle? Hi….something." I asked changing the subject.

"Hirotaka. Um….he was nice." Kim admitted.

"He was more than nice Kim. Remember, the two of us fought each other just to sit next to him at the concert." Monique interrupted.

"Jealous much?" Kim countered.

"You know just as well as I do—" Monique started.

"That's enough ladies. I can gather what happened. You two both were crushing on him and you hated each other for it." I interrupted.

"Pretty much," Kim mumbled.

Thirty minutes later, Mr. Dr. P.'s car came to a screeching halt in front of my house.

"Gee Ronald. It looks like your parents aren't home. You sure you're going to be okay alone?" Mr. Dr. P. asked.

"I'll be fine. I live alone most of the time. They'll come home early tomorrow morning," I explained.

"Alright. Have a good day, Ronald. See you soon." Mr. Dr. P. accepted. Both of us exited the car and pulled out some suitcases. Mr. Dr. P. drove off shortly after the three suitcases and the mysterious box had been unpacked. They were currently sitting in front of my house.

First, I brought in the mysterious box and put it on top of my bed. I then proceeded to bring the remaining suitcases inside.

"Alright. Everything looks good. Let's see what we can find in this box," I confirmed aloud. I opened the box and was baffled to find a boomerang about 12' by 14'.

"Huh?" I exclaimed grabbing the box again.

"Hey! What's this," I mumbled seeing some numbers on the inside of the box.

"0269-777-3208. Clearly a phone number. Yamanouchi perhaps. Is there anything else in here?" I read. I looked below the phone number and saw some faint stroke marks.

'A message. Let's see what it says' I thought putting the box directly under my bed-side lamp.

"The number listed above is our school's private number. You may not be ready to accept your destiny, but when you do, call that number. A ninja from our school will come and help train you. May the boomerang be a reminder that while we may try to escape destiny, it will always come back to us. Hidden inside the boomerang is proof that you will become the Ultimate Monkey Master. Believe in yourself and unlock your true potential. Signed Sensei. How am I supposed to open a boomerang? Rufus, any ideas?" I asked. No answer.

"Rufus, buddy," I repeated. Again, there was no answer. Sighing, I pulled a sleeping Rufus out of my pocket and laid him atop my nightstand.

'I'll worry about the boomerang later,' I thought. I then moved on to unpacking. After a good half hour, I was done. Climbing into bed, I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.

I woke up and was stunned to discover it was a couple minutes after 10:30.

'Man. What on earth can I do so that I can wake up at a decent time tomorrow. I need some food,' I mused.

"Come on Rufus. Let's get some food," I cried.

"Food!" Rufus cried, clearly as hungry as I. Rufus hopped in my pocket.

"Mom! Dad! Anyone home?" I shouted. No one answered, so I concluded they weren't home yet. Sighing, I concluded I could either ride my scooter to Bueno Nacho, or make something for myself.

"Bueno Nacho it is," I mumbled. Fumbling around in my dark house, I eventually found the entrance to the garage. Hopping on my scooter, I drove the fifteen minutes I needed to reach Bueno Nacho, my favorite eatery.

"Could I get two large nachos, and three Grande-sized chimerritos? And to drink, I'll have a cup of water and a medium sized Cola." I ordered, stepping up to the register.

"Alright. That will be 22 dollars and 10 cents." Ned, the cashier, responded after entering the items in the screen. I pulled out my wallet and paid Ned 25 dollars. After taking the change, I settled down alone in a booth near the wall.

"Here you go, Ron." Ned spoke up, dropping off my drinks at the table. "How was Japan?"

"Same as high school really. Lost my pants. Got bullied. Hated the food. Everyone loved Rufus. But on the plus side I got a hot girl's number."

"Definitely high school. So, have you called her yet? Who is she?"

"Her name's Yori. I haven't had a real chance to call her yet."

"So, the two of you going to see each other again?"

"Yeah." I took several sips from my Cola before responding again. "I don't know if I'm going to visit her in Japan, or if she's going to visit me in Middleton. Either case, we're seeing each other soon."

"Well if she comes here, I'd like to see her. The two of you just going to be friends because you already have a girlfriend?"

"Kim and I are just good friends, but ….." I paused, taking a sip. "Yori and I are going to be friends. And I'm sure she would like to meet you."

"You're meal will be finished shortly. What are you doing after this?"

"Seeing as how I just got up less than a half-hour ago, I might hit the gym for a couple of hours before bed."

"How long did Barkin give you to complete the assignments you missed? And are you headed to school tomorrow?"

"A week. And I definitely won't be at school tomorrow."

"Understandable." Ned excused himself, picked up my tray, and set it down in front of me.

"Naco!" Rufus cried, eager to dig in.

"That never gets old," Ned mumbled, waving goodbye. I waved goodbye back and dug into a chimerrito. Rufus, and I, finished our meal together, and, after saying goodbye to Ned, left Bueno Nacho and headed back to my scooter.

"Ron! Ron!" I heard Kim cry from the darkness. Seconds later, I saw her running towards me.

"Kim? What's up?" I asked.

"I've been trying to contact you for almost an hour. Wade showed me a video-clip of Monkey Fist that occurred sometime yesterday or the day before yesterday. It's unreal! He now possesses some sort of flaming red sword that can shape-shift in to whatever he desires. The sword is so sharp, it cut an opposing sword like it was butter," she began.

"You're serious," I asked, fearing that the flaming red sword was the Lotus Blade. If it was, could I ever forgive myself for sending Yori a death sentence?

"I am. I'm not joking. It cut through the sword like butter. Come on. Have you already eaten?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"We're headed to Global Justice."

* * *

That is the end of the first chapter. Feel free to leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the start of chapter 2. Here we learn a little about the new Monkey Fist! Cookies for anyone who can guess how I have Sensei performing a force field.

Disclaimer: I hope this is not too violent for you, but this chapter is rated T for Monkey Fist. I don't own KP.

* * *

Chapter 2

Ron's P.O.V.

Global Justice! If Global Justice wanted to see me so shortly after Monkey Fist had stolen the Lotus Blade, then the sword was obviously dangerous. It sickened me to the core to think that I could be somewhat responsible for the terror that Monkey Fist would unleash on his way to rule the world.

"Please don't say he's going to kill me," I accidentally pleaded out loud.

"Unfortunately, that's his goal. Sorry. Don't worry though, Global Justice has the resources to protect you. Maybe they'll try to kill Monkey Fist," Kim assured

"That would be a relief. So, where are we meeting GJ?"

"Underground. Follow me closely."

I agreed and followed Kim to Bueno Nacho's outdoor tables. One step she was there, the next she had disappeared. I watched in amazement as a hole swallowed Kim into the Earth before closing back up.

"Holy cheese and crackers! If I weren't paying attention I never would have known Kim was once here." I exclaimed in surprise. I quickly stepped on the stone that Kim had walked on seconds ago. To my surprise, nothing happened.

"This was the stone she stepped on. Why isn't anything happening," I whined to no one in particular. "Maybe it was one over."

"Whaaaaaa." I cried stepping over one stone. The Earth had opened up and I was inside one of the glass capsules.

"Well at least…Whaaaaaaaa," I screamed as the capsule closed and sent me plummeting further underground. After several twists and turns, the ride ended and the glass capsules opened up. Rufus immediately popped up visibly dazed from the ride.

"What a ride!" I exclaimed, overcome with adrenaline.

"Greetings Ronald," Dr. Director greeted, "It would appear you didn't receive our memo to arrive here an hour ago."

Dr. Director, or Betty as her brother Gemini called her, was the middle-aged leader of Global Justice, a top-secret agency that was intent on creating world peace. Dr. Director was known for her exemplary leadership and her no nonsense attitude when talking with fellow governmental delegates around the world. She was frequently seen wearing combat boots, a traditional camouflaged uniform, and an intimidating eye patch over her right eye. I've questioned her about the eye patch several times, but she still refuses to tell me. My two theories were a nasty war injury, or a nasty fight with Gemini or a separate criminal organization.

"Sorry, I was still sleeping. I got back from Japan today. Can I see Kim now," I asked, ready to get started.

"Not now. You can see her in the cinema room after you prove your identity. Security protocol. Please follow me." Dr. Director began to walk away. I quickly followed her across the hallway before stopping in front of a red door.

"Enter," Dr. Director urged. Hesitantly, I opened the door and stepped inside. The only objects in the room were a wooden desk and an adjacent chair. Both items were in the middle of the room. Despite the lack of objects, the room was well lit and offered a sense of hospitality.

"Someone will be with you shortly." Betty explained before closing the door and leaving.

"If they ask any questions sensitive to what happened last week at Yamanouchi, don't answer. Let me do all the talking. Okay Rufus," I pleaded. Rufus squeaked in agreement. I walked over and slumped down in the chair.

"Oh, and think of how I can tell Sensei I'm ready to accept my destiny in code. I fear my activity will be tracked closely," I whispered.

"K," Rufus agreed.

After what felt like 10 minutes, one of the GJ agents came in. He was tall, beefy, and spotting a bald head. He wore sunglasses, a black suit and pants, a hearing device of sorts in his ear, and he carried a notebook in his hands.

He walked over and looked me square in the eye. "Greetings. My name is Agent Smith. I'm going to need to prove your Ron Stoppable. I'd like to get started."

"Fire away," I encouraged.

"Global Justice ran a study on the reason for Kim's mission success. What was the study called?"

"The Ron Factor."

"When you were trapped in Monkey Fist's castle, the two of you fought and you won. How?"

"I had Rufus knock down the Jade Idols. Monkey Fist caught all of them and then I knocked him out with a spinning heel kick to his head."

"Last question. Kim filled out a job application for you and her. Where did you end up working?"

"Bueno Nacho." The man recorded some information on his notepad, paused, and nodded.

"Alright. GJ's convinced. Follow me to the cinema room where you'll watch Monkey Fist in action," Agent Smith briefed. I followed Agent Smith out the interrogation room, and walked past several doors before stopping at one at the end of the hall. He motioned me to go through.

Entering the door, I glanced around. There was a large conference table with lots of chairs in the middle of the room.

"Take a seat," the agent encouraged. I settled down in a chair near the far end.

"Thank you Agent Smith." Dr. Director thanked stepping inside the room. She carried a manila folder and set it down on the table. Kim stepped inside taking a seat next to me. Agent Smith stood by the door.

"Lights!" Dr. Director cried. The lights turned off, a theatre screen was lowered, and a video began playing.

The first scene depicted Monkey Fist leading an army of 150 or so monkey ninjas, what appeared to be six Yamanouchi ninjas, and maybe 50 giant ape/gorilla creatures. Monkey Fist raised a fiery red sword and yelled charge.

The monkey ninjas bolted into a populace Japanese village and began wreaking havoc. They ran into homes screeching loudly, overturned baskets of food in the marketplace, and jumped up and down on random cars. Their first two actions resulted in hundreds of family members running outside in a panic. Meanwhile, the giant ape/gorilla creatures caused physical destruction, tearing roofs of the houses or flattening cars.

Monkey Fist meanwhile went through the town searching for someone or something. If he didn't find who (or what) he was looking for, he shape shifted the sword into a flamethrower, set the house on fire, shape shifted the flamethrower back into a sword, and advanced towards the next house. The other six ninjas seemed to be protecting Monkey Fist from any surprise strikes while he searched the houses.

The next scene showed a dozen or so police cruisers that had pulled up. Fifty or so cops hopped out of the cruisers and began shooting bullets at Monkey Fist's army. They managed to injure/kill some of the monkey ninjas. They ape/gorillas fared much better, withstanding multiple bullet wounds. Despite being injured, they quickly flattened all of the cruisers.

I was amazed when the screen paused, revealing a pair of fiery red eyes that belonged to Monkey Fist.

"Uh, what is that?" I squeaked in fear.

"We don't know. It's being looked into," Agent Smith briefed.

"We are also having trouble identifying the flaming red shape shifting item for obvious reasons. We think there is a link between it and Monkey Fist's red eyes," Dr. Director continued.

"Could any of this have anything to do with mystical monkey power," Kim asked.

"At the current time Global Justice rejects that as a possibility. Our study into the area has led us to believe that once all four Jade Idols were destroyed, all the magic disappeared. It would explain why Ron, who was exposed to mystical monkey power, has demonstrated poorer fighting skills prior to defeating Monkey Fist."

"Duly noted." I responded, desperately hoping that conversation would be dropped. I wanted to tell them about my mystical monkey power on my own terms.

"Any more questions? No? Continue the video."

The action continued back up, and seconds later, my jaw dropped. A policeman fired a shot at Monkey Fist, who somehow managed to see the bullet. With amazing speed, Monkey Fist stepped to the side. He angled the sword above his head, and, at the perfect moment, cut through the bullet, dicing it in half.

"Retreat!" the policeman yelled before running away. The remaining police officers fled on foot where they would most likely discuss tactics for a future invasion.

"I will find you, Ron Stoppable. And I will kill you." Monkey Fist vowed before breaking into his maniacal monkey laugh. The video ended there.

"Kim said there was a video that showed Monkey Fist cutting through another sword like butter," I added.

"There is. You would like to see it," Dr. Director asked.

"Yeah."

"Agent Smith. Play clip 2." Agent Smith nodded and seconds later a new scene was playing. Unlike the first video, this seemed to be filmed near a mountainous area. Monkey Fist was speaking what would be considered monkey gibberish to his large group of monkey ninjas. His six Yamanouchi followers were enjoying a fire with the 50 or so giant ape monkeys.

"Fukushima? Is that you?" a female armed with two nunchucks cried, breaking the silence.

"We have intruders!" Monkey Fist cried in fear. "Attack my fearless warriors."

The six fearless warriors that had gathered around the burning fire ran at the good forces of Yamanouchi. The fearless warriors that belonged to Monkey Fist were Fukishima, who was armed with a Bo Staff; an unarmed male; another unarmed male; a male with a Bo Staff; a girl who was only fighting with one war fan; and a female with a Bo Staff. The forces of Yamanouchi included a male with two war fans; a female with a Bo Staff; Yori, who was armed with two war fans; an unarmed female; another male with two war fans; the female with nunchucks; Sensei, who was surprisingly unarmed; and a male with a sword.

Due to the large number of fights going on, I focused on 2: Yori and her fans vs Fukishima and his Bo Staff, and Sensei and his sworded ninjas vs Monkey Fist and what had to be the Lotus Blade.

I began with Yori vs. Fukushima.

"Fukushima? Why are you fighting alongside Monkey Fist?" Yori cried, circling Fukushima and checking her surroundings.

"I follow the power. And right now, Monkey Fist has that. Not that old quack of a man you follow." Fukushima explained, also circling Yori and checking his surroundings.

"And that justifies betraying your family?"

"It was a necessary sacrifice. Now," Fukushima admitted, showing off his Bo Staff skills, "I attack."

I switched over and watched Sensei vs Monkey Fist.

"I must say, I am impressed Monkey Man. You've gathered some very fine fighters. Tell me, what do they see in you?" Sensei asked chatting casually.

"It's Monkey Fist!" Monkey Fist exclaimed in disgust. "And if you must know, these warriors want to be a part of the empire that I build. They're feeding off my power!"

"Your power? And what might that be? Fear? Control of an army? A desire to appear stronger, or perhaps better than others? You are mistaken. I urge you to take down the shield that is your misguided beliefs or you will be conquered by true power."

"Like I need your advice. Draw your sword." Monkey Fist changed his stance so that it was that of a fighter.

The sworded ninja leapt into battle, swinging his sword in a circular arc. Approaching Monkey Fist, he swung his sword outward in an attempt to slash Monkey Fist's stomach. Monkey Fist parried and brought his sword up before slamming it down on the opposing sword. The ninja's sword was immediately destroyed, the blade falling to the ground.

"Unreal!" I cried out.

The sworded ninja froze, staring in panic at the remains of his sword. He tried to run off, however, Monkey Fist was ready for it. He reached out, grabbed the ninja's arm, and spun him around. He kicked him hard in the gonads before finishing him off with a chop to the back. The ninja lay there motionless, clearly in a lot of pain.

"And that is why my warriors follow me. I am more powerful than all your students, and you will be just another pawn in my way to taking over the world."

"You are incorrect. There remains but one of my students with the power to defeat you. But he doesn't know it yet. Give me your best shot Monkey Fist, because when that day has come, you will be beaten. Consider this motivation." Sensei replied stepping into a battle stance.

I switched my focus back to Yori and Fukushima. As of presently Yori held the fans so that the sharp end of it was facing diagonally, while Fukushima's bow staff was splintering in a few places. Yori was on the defensive, but clearly winning. The Bo Staff had begun to form bruises where it had struck Yori. Fukushima, on the other hand, was cut in a few places and was slowly losing blood from a nasty gash under his eye.

Fukushima swung out in a helicopter motion, trying to take Yori's head off. Yori crouched down to avoid the attack, turned her fans upwards, and sliced up. Fukushima's reaction was too slow and a good chunk of the Bo Staff fell off.

Fukushima swore, dropped his Bo Staff, and ran off in defeat. Yori didn't pursue chase. Instead, she scoured over the other fights before seeing Sensei, who was currently holding his own against Monkey Fist.

Mistaking the Lotus Blade for a regular sword, Yori ran forward looking to engage in battle.

"No, Yori!" Sensei warned in desperation. Yori ignored the cry and attacked Monkey Fist, going for the thigh. Monkey Fist was too quick, and, to Yori's surprise, her attack hit nothing but air. She recovered quickly, set herself into an offensive position, and slashed out at Monkey Fist's chest. Monkey Fist dodged and lashed out at her shoulder. Even though Yori blocked the attack, the power of the slash decimated her fans, and caused the sword to dig deep into her shoulder.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" she cried in pain, twisting away.

"I'll put you out of your misery," Monkey Fist sneered, shape shifting the sword into a flamethrower.

"Yori!" Sensei cried, running up to protect her or somehow take her punishment.

"You're too late old man." Monkey Fist relayed. He hit the button and a slew of flames came forth.

To his, and most likely everyone's surprise, Yori was unharmed. Sensei had apparently gotten there quickly enough and set up some sort of force field bubble. Amazingly, neither he nor Yori had been burned.

"Badical," I cried.

"What is this madness?" Monkey Fist raged.

"It's not madness." Sensei said, the bubble getting brighter and bigger. "It's true power." He then expelled the force field outwards. The force field connected with Monkey Fist and sent him flying high. Unfortunately, the scene ended there.

"Aww, come on! Is there another video of the wise man?" I complained, desperately wanting to see more of Sensei's magic. I could really learn a lot from him. Thankfully, Yori had been saved. I don't know if I would have been able to handle the guilt if Yori had died.

"Unfortunately not. Any questions?"

"Can you recruit that old man. I want him to train me," I asked half-serious.

"He would be a great teacher. We have agents currently looking for him near Mt. Iwasuge, the mountain range we believe to have been in the background."

"Where's that?" Kim asked.

"It's in Japan," Dr. Director admitted, looking in my direction. Oh no! I pray to God that she hadn't figured out that the ninjas belonged to the Yamanouchi school I attended. If Wade and Kim figured it out….no, I didn't even want to think about it.

"How did he make that force field bubble?" I asked, trying to prevent Kim from connecting the dots.

"It's being discussed. No theories have been accepted. Any more questions? No?" Dr. Director explained.

Dr. Director then revealed that some of their agents would contact us when Monkey Fist was either arrested or killed. The agents would also contact us if any leads had been made.

"We'll be available for training 24-7. Let Wade know beforehand so we can pick you up swiftly. You know his number. Hopefully some of you will come in to train tomorrow. Agent Smith, you may escort them out," Dr. Director urged.

Kim and I followed Agent Smith out of the cinema room, past several doors that looked the same, and stepped in front of an elevator. He urged us forwards and followed us into the elevator, pressing a button that read Ground.

Seconds later, the ride ended.

"This is where you get off. Stay safe." Agent Smith murmured. Kim and I exited and found ourselves at Middleton Park. I looked back and was amazed to learn that we had exited a tree trunk.

"These secret passages to Global Justice are neat. Too bad my scooter's a good three miles away at Bueno Nacho." I admitted.

"Don't you have Ned's number? He should still be working the night shift." Kim asked.

"I do actually. You need a ride?"

"No. I was just gonna call my parents."

I nodded, satisfied that Kim would eventually get home, and retrieved my phone from my pocket. I called Ned and told him I was with Kim in Middleton Park. I requested my scooter and promised to meet him at the entrance. I then hung up.

After Kim had called her parents, the two of us slowly began to make our way to the entrance of the park.

"Will I see you at school tomorrow?" Kim asked, breaking the silence.

"Almost definitely not. I'll probably spend all of tomorrow trying to get back to a normal sleep schedule. They woke me up at 4 a.m. almost every day." I answered quickly.

"Especially difficult for a late sleeper such as yourself."

"I know right!"

"So, what's next?"

"I'll probably head straight back home, finish unpacking, and then run a couple of miles before heading home. Then I'll get back, make my parent's breakfast at a decent time, and then watch TV or something for a while before heading over to Global Justice for training. Then I'll shower, do some homework, chill out a little bit, and hopefully get to bed at a decent hour. You think you can handle Monkey Fist, or will you get help from GJ?"

"As of now….I think I'll train alone. I'm sure Wade could hook me up with someone decent if I ask."

"Like Shego?"

"No way. I….well maybe. Only if training was her intent. Too often I feel she's trying to kill me."

"Fair point. While we're on the topic of villains, do you think those gorilla/ape creatures were made by DnAmy?"

"Most definitely. If the two somehow manage to create an army of gorilla/ape hybrids, then they'll have a tough army."

The two of us didn't talk again until Mr. Dr. P. arrived in his car. I wished Kim best of luck and say goodbye. I watched as Kim drove off before sitting down on a nearby bench.

"Alright. You up Rufus? Rufus?" I whispered, when I was sure Kim had left.

"Yuhhuh," Rufus answered with a big yawn.

"Have you thought of a code?"

"You. Ferret. Me. Wonder Weasel. Superhero training. Send someone."

"Great job buddy."

I smiled, pleased that I had a code, and reflected upon the events of last week. First, I got exchanged to Yamanouchi Japan as part of some school deal, and find out that the school is actually some sort of secret ninja school. Even though I failed every class I took, and Rufus excelled in all his classes, I met a sweet girl named Yori. One night the Lotus Blade is stolen and I am requested by Sensei. I meet him and he tells me that the Lotus Blade and I are connected by destiny through Tai Shing Pek Kwar. He asked me to consider journeying with him to retrieve the Lotus Blade. I ended up declining and flew back home to Middleton. Before the day ends, I've learned I am the Ultimate Monkey Master, that Yori would have been killed had Sensei not protected her, and Monkey Fist is on a rampage in Japan to find and kill me in his conquest to become the world's Supreme Monkey Ruler.

I was in the middle of fantasizing about a life with Yori when Ned came up with my scooter.

"You alright Ron," Ned asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just fantasizing about Yori." I admitted.

"She must be special. You were staring into space and didn't even know I was here. Here's your scooter Stoppable."

I thanked Ned for his help, hopped on my scooter, and arrived home at about quarter after one. I was pleasantly surprised to see Mom and Dad's car in the driveway. Even though both of my parents were home, and I was very glad to see them, I decided against saying hello to them. I wanted to call the ninja school and start training. Besides, my parents might have been tired, and I wanted to sleep in tomorrow.

I parked the scooter in the garage and slipped inside. To my relief, Mom and Dad weren't waiting for me when I came in. I wrote a note to my parents telling them I was sleeping in tomorrow, and made my way to the living room. Mom and Dad weren't in the living room either.

'The stairs. Crap. Ah well. I have to call Yamanouchi and their number is in my room. Here goes nothing,' I thought. Slowly I climbed the first step, then the second, and then the third. I managed to make it up to my room without coming across my parents.

"Alright, here's the number." I muttered, finding it near my lamp. I slipped my cellphone out of my pocket, and dialed the number.

"Yamanouchi School. This is-" Yori began.

"I know who this is, and boy am I glad to hear from you. My call is being monitored by GJ, so we need to speak in code," I interrupted. In actuality, I doubted my call was being monitored, but said so for safety.

"GJ? Who? Have I said too much?"

"I doubt it. Anyways, I'd like to speak to the "principal". Tell him it's the Fearless Ferret and Wonder Weasel."

"Okay….I'll get him." Yori left for a few minutes and returned with Sensei who greeted hello.

"Hey principal. It's me, the Fearless Ferret. I've accepted my destiny to become a superhero. Will you be my tutor?"

"I would be honored. How about now? When are you going to bed?"

"Probably not until 10:30 p.m. over here."

"Could you go to sleep at 4:30 a.m. where you are?"

"Even though it would probably ruin my sleep pattern for a while, I'll do it. We need to get together sooner rather than later."

"I agree. Before you go to sleep, think about me and my location. I'll see you in a few hours." And with that, Sensei hung up.

'Whatever Sensei meant by that,' I thought. Even though I doubted we would actually meet, I was willing to give it a try. The future depended on my success.

* * *

Stay tuned for Chapter 3. We have _a lot_ of information, most of which is 'heretical'. So, be warned. I will be consulting with anime geeks for further accuracy.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the heretical chapter for you. Sorry that you're getting it late. I'm a streaky guy. I haven't been on Fanfiction for a while.

* * *

Chapter 3

Ron's P.O.V.

4:29 A.M.

'Alright. It's just about 4:30,' I thought looking at my clock, 'Time to go to bed. Remember, Sensei at Yamanouchi. Sensei at Yamanouchi. Sensei at Yamanouchi. Sensei at Yamanouchi.'

Still thinking about Sensei at Yamanouchi, I closed my eyes and waited to fall asleep.

The first thing I became aware of was Yamanouchi Peak. Staring up at the tall mountain range, I was amazed at how real everything felt. I could see the snow, feel the breeze, and hear the traffic.

After getting over my sense of wonder, I began my journey up the mountain. When I reached the school, I was amazed to see Sensei waiting for me.

"Sensei? Is that really you?" I asked, taken aback at what I was seeing.

"I don't know Ron. Is that really you?" Sensei teased, a grin forming on his face.

"Yeah…no…..I don't know. What's going on?"

"Sorry. I did not intend on giving you a self-identity crisis. Anyways, the two of us are meeting here at Yamanouchi. I did tell you that we would be meeting in a few hours, did I not?"

"Yes, but I'm dreaming. I'm sleeping in Middleton. I…..wait!...Am I dead?"

"No, you're not dead. Before I explain myself, I must be blunt. The information you are about to hear is seen by many in the west as Satanic/Heretical in nature. Western theology and science hasn't quite found the truth yet. Listen, Ronald. You, me, Yori, your parents, Kim, every human is a three-dimensional beings. These dimensions are called body, spirit, and soul. Your body is back in Middleton, and mine is here at Yamanouchi. Our spirits and souls exist here in Yamanouchi."

"So what's the difference between the spirit and the soul?"

"For now, just think of them as the same thing. Later, I will help you with distinguishing the two."

"How am I still connected to my body, if I'm not dead?"

"Good question. I think the producers of the animated film Hercules show it very well. His lady, Hebe, was killed when the Graeae, the three witches in Greek Mythology who shared an eyeball, cut her String of Life. When you are alive, you are connected to that String of Life. When you die, that connection is severed. Your soul continues to live on its own, primarily because it is immortal."

"Okay. That's unusual. Wait! You watch TV? And why can't I see the String of Life?"

"The school has some modern technology, including a phone and a TV. As for the String of Life, you can't find it because it is almost invisible. But believe me, it's there. Have you opened up your boomerang yet?"

"Not yet. I still can't figure out how to open a hollow boomerang."

"You'll figure it out in time. I'm glad you've accepted your destiny as Monkey Master."

"So am I. I want you to train me to fight Monkey Fist. The only problem is I don't know how long it will be before I fight him."

"I would be honored Master Stoppable. Where would you like to start?"

"This is all very new to me. Lead me however you wish."

"Being totally honest, this is all new to me too. You're the only person I know who's been exposed to Mystical Monkey Power. I'll try and figure it all out. I owe it to Yori. If I were to pass away, she would be second inline to train you. I doubt Rufus would be a good teacher."

"Yeah. You're probably right. Thanks for saving Yori by the way. It meant a lot. I gotta ask, how did you make that force field?"

"Have you ever heard of chakras?"

"Never."

"In order to understand how I made that force field, I feel I should first explain chakras to you. Chakras are like small circular orbs inside the soul that energy flows through. If some are out of balance, a person experiences emotional and physical stress. It is thought that illness is a lack of the chakras being balanced. The East accepts seven main chakras, although there are thought to be hundreds. The first is the root chakra, which is located at the base of your spine. The second is the naval chakra, which is located below your navel. The third is the Solar Plexus Chakra, which is located above the navel. The fourth is the heart chakra. The fifth is the throat chakra. The sixth is called the third eye chakra, which is located in the middle of the eyebrows, directly above the forehead. The seventh and last is called the crown chakra, which is located at the top of the head. Which do you think is responsible for creating the force-field?"

"I honestly have no idea. Would it be the crown chakra?"

"You are close Master Stoppable. It is actually the third eye chakra."

"Can I open that one first?"

"You can open them in any order, so yes you could. However, it is recommended that you begin with the root chakra, to become grounded with your other chakras. Besides, there may also be some cool superpowers you can activate with this chakra. For example," Sensei began. Sensei closed his eyes, focused hard on his fist, and brought it pummeling down on the ground. Instead of his hand hurting, I was stunned to feel a slight earthquake. The power behind the quake caused me to stumble back a few steps.

"That, was badical! I'll listen."

"Beginning with the root chakra, opening the chakra will make you feel safe and secure in any situation. It will also give you self-confidence. By opening the chakra, you will develop command of the earthly elements. For example, you could create an earthquake on command, bigger than the one I just did. An imbalance of this chakra results in a lack of confidence and insufficient drive to achieve life goals.

"Next is the naval chakra. It gives you a sense of empowerment, more energy, and increased willpower. It is responsible for good digestion, and a smart focus. By opening this chakra, you will develop command of the water elements. For example, you are on a boat out on the lake with your family when, all of a sudden, the weather gets terrible. The waves start crashing against your boat, it begins pouring rain, and the wind sways the boat back and forth. Your parents think they are going to die. You command the water to be still and it will. Just like Jesus."

"You realize you just called Jesus a human and explained a miracle right?"

"I am aware. As I mentioned, that's simply Western theology, we are all divine beings, and not just Jesus. And an imbalance of the naval chakra can lead to stomach pain and depression."

"Go on then. Though you'll have to explain your version of religious events later."

"We'll schedule a time when you can ask me all the questions your heart desires and I will answer them. The next is the Solar Plexus chakra. It gives you a source of personal power and governs self-esteem, warrior energy, and the power of spiritual transformation. It is also responsible for motivation. By opening this chakra, you will develop command of the fire elements. You can absorb energy from light bulb and other sources of heat. You can then expel this heat to light your birthday candles if your dad forgets the matches. An imbalance of this chakra would result in low self-esteem, difficulty in making decisions, and anger or control issues.

"The next is the Heart Chakra. When it is open, you are flowing with love and compassion, you are quick to forgive, and you accept others and yourself. It is responsible for how you treat others. By opening this chakra, you will develop command of the wind and be like Jesus who calmed the storm. You may also be able to create a breeze for yourself when there is no wind. An imbalance of this chakra can give way to grief, anger, jealousy, fear of betrayal, and hatred for others and you.

"The next is the Throat Chakra. When it is open, you will be able to seek truth beyond the bounds of time and space. To be honest, that will probably be the hardest. Everything you think you know you will begin to realize is a lie. For example, you will learn that everything is connected, including all four elements. There is only an illusion of separation. By opening this chakra, you will develop command of light and dark elements. For example, you will be able to see things just as clearly in the nighttime as you do in the daytime. No need to turn the light on to find your way to the bathroom. An imbalance of this chakra gives rise to doubt, negativity, and an inability to express your thoughts clearly.

"The next is the Third Eye Chakra. When it is open, you are able to see the whole picture, and learn the short term results of the actions you and others make. This chakra is also responsible for giving your psychic powers. You can determine whether a person is lying just by looking at them, communicate with me telepathically, have visions, move things with your mind, and create a force-field, among other things. Oh, yes, and heal yourself from any injury. An imbalance of the chakra gives you nasty headaches, tumors, and constant fear from evil spirits.

"And the last is the Crown Chakra. When it is open, you can become connected with the god of the universe, teleport, and know how the effects of all actions you, or someone else will play out. It is the hardest of them all to activate, primarily because you have to let go of all earthly desires, including love. Many never fail to open it. However, I have a great amount of confidence in you."

"Well thank you Sensei. How do you know so much about chakras?"

"First, I was raised learning about this kind of thing. Can you imagine what I looked like when I was five years old?"

"To be honest, I can't see you without a white beard. So, no."

"Your seriousness amuses me Stoppable. I've learned some of this from experience as well, and Toshimiru left some notes behind. In fact, he wrote several prophecies about you, the Ultimate Monkey Master. One of which is inside your boomerang when you figure out how to open it."

"How is it possible to open up all your chakras in your lifetime, since we are assuming there is no difference between us and Jesus?"

"You must access knowledge you have purposely forgotten in previous lives. During death, the body is left behind. But the memories and everything you've experienced during life is stored in, let's call it your soul's mind. When your spirit then inhabits your next body…"

"What do you mean your next body?"

"Your spirit then inhabits your next body through a process called reincarnation."

"So you're implying what exactly?"

"Let's say at one point your soul lived in your great grandpa's body. After he died, your spirit left his body and entered into yours a hundred years later. In that instant, you were born."

"Why did it move into a body and for how long will it continue to do that?"

"After you die, you have the option to stay in heaven for eternity or review those life lessons in, let's call it The Academy Of Heaven. People almost always spend time in The Academy Of Heaven before reincarnating back into earth. Your mission is to try and live a better life with the knowledge that you subconsciously forgot."

"Why would it want to spend time on Earth? What is the soul's purpose in reincarnating?"

"The lessons you are supposed to learn in life are learned significantly quicker on Earth. The soul's overall purpose is to become God by showing unconditional love, though the mission, which you subconsciously forgot when you came to earth, varies depending on how much karma you decide to erase."

"So when you become God, as you claim, you then live in heaven for eternity?"

"Right. Or you go back to Earth and teach others how to become God. Jesus Christ reincarnated into the Buddha and taught others how to become God."

"You know how satanical that sounds?"

"I can only imagine."

"Wait, so you're saying these 4 year olds who die of leukemia subconsciously chose that as their mission? I can't accept that."

"There is no telling what their mission was. However, it may have been to teach others how to love someone that is less than perfect. Let's get off this topic and I'll show you how to open up your chakras, okay?"

"Okay!"

With enthusiasm and patience, Sensei ran me through some easy routines that took only a few minutes. He did say however, that meditation was the most effective method. I learned that by rocking back and forth while you were in criss-cross applesauce, you were slowly opening your root chakra. Also, by running my fingers counterclockwise on my forehead and thinking about a third eye opening, I was actually opening my third eye chakra.

"You have been an excellent student, Master Stoppable. We have but a few minutes before your dad wakes you up." Sensei began.

"What! Aw man. Clearly he never saw the note***" I cried.

"Master Stoppable!" Sensei interrupted, "It's not what time you think it is. Back where you are, it's almost 2:30. You've been sleeping for 10 hours."

"That can't be possible. We've probably only been here for at most half an hour. How?"

"The projection of time is linear, not exponential. Time is one of man's creations to explain a change that is in fact an illusion. That is why heaven and hell is said to be eternal. But if you must, time is slower here than where you dwell in Middleton. Reveal everything to the people you trust. As long as Monkey Fist doesn't learn you are the Ultimate Monkey Master, you will be safe. Call me again and we'll discuss our next meeting. Bye, Stoppable."

I felt myself flying faster than the speed of light, as impossible as that sounded, and collided with my body. In response to being awakened, I sucked in a breath and visibly flinched.

"Sorry to wake you up, Ronald. But it's time to get up. It's almost 2:30 in the afternoon." Hugh, my dad, insisted. I snuck a glance at my clock, which actually read 2:30.

"Oh, and Ron? No more phone calls to Japan at 1:40 at night. We'll work something out if you need to get in contact with your friends over there." Hugh added. How did he know?

"Sure. Sorry, Dad."

"I'm headed to lunch. Do you want to come?"

"No thanks. I'll make myself breakfast and start on some homework."

Dad said that was okay and headed out. My dad, Hugh, was an actuary who was well recognized in his field. As a result, he was frequently out and away from the house. Right now, I was okay with his absence; I knew he would be there if I needed him.

'I wonder if I woke up my father talking to Nick Furry. It's unfortunate, but I had to contact him. Wonder what GJ thought?'

"You up, Rufus?" I cried. Rufus chattered at me from the night stand.

"Come on, buddy. Let's make breakfast." I exclaimed. Rufus hopped in my pocket and I went downstairs.

After breakfast and morning responsibilities, I began to work on the homework that Barkin had assigned. Thankfully, it wasn't too hard.

I had just finished up all my homework when Hugh walked in.

"They showed Monkey Fist on the news today. You never told me you went on missions with Kim to fight that crazed lunatic." Hugh spoke up.

"Monkey Fist was on the news?! That must mean more trouble for the Japanese." I exclaimed in surprise, "That's part of the reason why I called Yori." Oops.

"Indeed. The Japanese sent in their military to try and take care of Monkey Fist. They were obliterated in large part due to the giant apes, or 'Godzilla babies' as the surviving generals said. The death toll was 544 dead, 1,645 wounded, many life threatening. The other side lost 1 ninja, 5 apes, and 16 monkey ninjas."

"What did they fight with?"

"They brought tanks, guns, and war planes. The Godzilla babies withstood multiple gunshot wounds while crushing the tanks. As for the planes, Monkey Fist seemed to have created a tornado that blew the planes away."

"Badical!" Throat chakra, as I recall.

"Yeah. Sure. Anyways, how is Yori? I saw the video of her being stabbed by whatever the heck that object was."

It was time to come clean.

"I only know she's alive."

"No doubt Sensei saved her. Sensei is teacher in Japan. I'm intrigued that there is someone who can actually defeat Monkey Fist. Let's just hope this person comes forward, otherwise thousands of lives are going to be killed on his way to you. Why is he going after you anyways?"

"Yeah, funny story. You remember the video of her being stabbed near Mt. Iwasagu, or whatever the mountain range was."

"Mt. Iwasuge?"

"I suppose so, yeah. Anyways, the object is the Lotus Blade…"

"How do you know that?"

"It's the object Monkey Fist was after, and has. Before I tell you this, can you promise me you won't tell anybody? You could be in trouble if you talk about it."

"Alright. Sure."

"I know what the object is, because it is my destiny to wield it."


	4. Sneak Peak

"I don't mean to be rude General, but what's the big secret? Area 51 and all," Kim asked as we descended.

"We've heard the rumors, aliens, alien technology, yada yada yada. But what are you really hiding," I demanded, curiosity getting the better of me.

General Goldfien just beamed, not saying anything.

Seconds later, the door opened up revealing jail cells as far as the eye could see. Each jail cell seemed to contain either a cartoonish alien with black holes for eyes and 3 fingers on their hands and 2 digits for toes; a circular disc that could very well be an alien spaceship; and unfamiliar devices being tested by men in military garb. I watched in amazement as one of the devices, some sort of crank cannon, fired a blast of green plasma on a small tree, one that was growing inside a pot, and the leaves on the tree disintegrated into ash. That was oddly strange as it reminded me of Shego's powers. What were the origins of her powers?

"Wait? So all the rumors are true?" I asked, as I began to realize that every rumor I had heard had been true.

" Yup, every last one of them." General Goldfien replied.

"So, why don't more people believe them?" Kim asked.

"Conspiracy theorists aside, no one believes it because we send out a false negative. The easiest way to hide the truth is to insist that the evidence doesn't actually say what it is saying. Evidence never lies. People do."

"But that means that none of this is secret." I concluded.

"You're exactly right, but therein lies the beauty. People searching for secret information pass upon the truth in their search for secret information."

Mulling this over, I quickly realized he was exactly right. But why keep it a secret in the first place?

"I think I get that. But why keep it a secret in the first place? Let me rephrase that, why pretend to keep it a secret?"

"Do you know what the public would do if we announced the existence of aliens and that they may live among us?"

"No." Kim and I responded simultaneously.

"It would cause a worldwide panic. You've seen all those alien movies where the alien attacks the world. Well announcing aliens exist would bring us back to the Salem Witch Trials. Society is convinced aliens will try and kill them so, by survival principles; they kill anyone perceived to be a threat. I suppose it could also cause humans to seek out aliens and to learn from them, but people tend to react less than ideally to change."

What do you think the public would do if Area 51/the government announced the existence of aliens and that they may live among us?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Ron's P.O.V.

"I know what the object is because it is my destiny to wield it," I exclaimed.

Instead of commenting immediately, Hugh seemed to ponder my declaration. It was clear he was uneasy against me facing Monkey Fist, not that I could really blame him. Apart from the mystical monkey power that Rufus and I shared, he had more combat experience and a lifelong knowledge of utilizing MMP. That and I hadn't activated my chakras as to replicate the 'miracles' Monkey Fist was doing in Japan.

Finally, Hugh replied, "So how do you plan on getting the blade back? How do you even plan on competing with him?"

"I don't know how I'll get the blade back. Eventually, the two of are going to face each other, my bet would be somewhere in Japan. And unless my destiny was mistaken, I will defeat him. Now, competing with him is another story. When Monkey Fist and I fought last time in a castle of his, he exposed himself to Mystical Monkey Power. Based on observation alone, he was faster and he became savage. I think he was really trying to kill me. I escaped him and exposed myself to MMP to even things up. When the monkey blast hit, I absorbed fighting memories, some of which I vaguely remember now, and a feeling of purpose, like that was what I was supposed to have done with my life all along.

'That being said, he had more experience and was able to get the best of me. Looking back, I thought if Rufus destroyed the idols that gave Monkey Fist and me the powers, the monkey power would leave. I later found out, that wasn't the case. Fortunately, Monkey Fist thought the same thing and somehow managed to catch all 4 idols before they fell to the ground. I took advantage of the fact that Monkey Fist was weighted down and took him out, destroying the idols with him.

'About 3 weeks later, our villainous opponent, Dr. Drakken, cloned Kim and I and we ended up fighting our clones. I was alone facing my clones and losing when I heard Kim cry for help. In that moment, I panicked and lost consciousness. When I regained consciousness, what felt like seconds later, I was standing over the 3 downed opponents. One of my clones head was 50 yards away! I wouldn't figure out until later that my eyes had turned blue and some conscious part of me fought the clones and beat the snot out of them.'

'So, how am I going to compete with Monkey Fist? I'm gonna get help from Sensei, the old man who shot the blue bubble at Monkey Fist, try and figure out how to utilize that boost again, and get some advice from better fighters and Wade."

"That's not a terrible idea." Hugh admitted, "Let me know if I can be of some help. In the meantime, is there anyone else you have talked to about this?"

"No. I haven't figured out how to tell Kim that I'm supposed to be the one that defeats Monkey Fist. She's super possessive when it comes to her villains," I admitted, emphasizing the word super, "I would like to talk to her now, though."

Hugh nodded, indicating it was okay, and I made my way over to the telephone. Automatically dialing Kim's home number, I waited a short time before hearing Mrs. Dr. Possible.

"Hello, Dr. Possible speaking," a feminine voice that belonged to Kim's mother, commented.

"Hey, it's me, Ron. Is Kim there?"

"Sorry. She's not. I think she's at Monique's house. Do you want me to leave her a message for you when she gets back?"

"No. That will be alright. I'd also like to talk to Mr. Dr. Possible. Is he there?"

"Sorry. He left for an urgent meeting at the space center. It was highly classified, but he told me it was regarding the events that happened in Japan yesterday. Would you like me to have him give you a call when he can?"

"That would be great. Thanks. Bye." I replied, hanging up. Before I could call Monique to talk to Kim, the doorbell rang.

'I sure hope that's not Global Justice calling me down for a debriefing on Mystical Monkey Power,' I thought. To my relief, it was only Kim.

"Heya KP! Got any good news?" I asked.

"Maybe. Dr. Drakken is building a shrink ray to steal top secret government plans for his next doomsday device. Want to head to Nevada?" Kim replied.

"I'm in. Bye, Dad!"

We called in a favor from Gustavo, a helicopter pilot who had taken us to South America when Kim had an experimental robotic tic on her nose, and about an hour later arrived a few miles away from Area 51, the site of numerous conspiracy theories.

"Thanks for the lift, Gustavo," Kim cried, stepping out of the helicopter.

"For you, anytime," Gustavo replied. I stepped out of the plane and joined Kim outside, a sandy terrain all around. The warehouse that Drakken and Shego were in, according to Global Justice, was maybe 100 yards away.

Kim pressed a button on her belt and out shot a helmet with rocket skates, courtesy of Wade, and a skateboard.

"You walking, or riding?" Kim asked grinning, holding out a helmet. I took the ride and cried in fear as I tried to keep my balance as I was blasted towards the warehouse.

Stepping inside the warehouse, I saw a pink poodle that was yapping around the two villains. Shego was at the council where the commands to the shrink ray, which stood at the end of the room, were likely to be.

"Daddy's about to gain access to a high-security installation," Drakken bragged to the poodle.

"Like federal prison," Kim finished.

"Nice, Kim!" I replied, taking a defensive stance in case Shego began attacking.

"Kim Possible?!" Drakken cried in surprise. Seriously, when is this guy going to learn that Team Possible will be the one to stop him each and every time? "Shego! Stall them while I get the device ready."

Shego lit her hands with that deadly plasma and began fighting Kim, leaving me alone much to my confusion.

'Smart choice. I would probably have kicker her butt anyway with my Mystical Monkey Power. Now, the shrink ray,' I thought.

Before I could race forward to try and figure out how the device worked, I was surprised to see sparks shooting out of the controls, indicating mechanical trouble. Looking further, I was disgusted to see a puddle of dog urine atop the circular platform.

"My shrink ray!" Drakken exclaimed in horror as the poodle walked out from under the device. Spotting the puddle of urine, Drakken continued, "Comodore Puddles, you didn't. Bad dog! Bad doggy!"

'Well that plan is probably busted.' I thought. "Hey, Kim, want some help? It looks like Drakken's device is ruined."

"You fool. It's not busted. In fact, it's still operational." Drakken announced, holding up the on switch.

As he was about to turn it on, a flying Shego met Drakken and the two collapsed to the ground. The reaction caused Commodore Puddles to land on the circular platform and the device to switch on.

A huge purple light of sorts struck Commodore Puddles and to everyone's amazement, he started to grow exponentially, until his head broke over the roof. Staring in amazement, I failed to recognize that both villains were back up and had changed plans so they were now riding a giant dog to Area 51.

Staring at the roof the dog had knocked down on its way to the front door; I turned to Kim, who was still shocked.

"Let's hope Area 51 is prepared for this mess. If not, how are we going to take down that beast?" I voiced aloud.

My answer went unannounced as Kim collected herself and grabbed me by the arm, reactivating her rocket skates and board. "Come on, let's find out."

To our great luck, we had beaten Commodore Puddles to Area 51 and were presently talking to one of the military men responsible for guarding the zone. There was another military man behind the first in some sort of desk that separated him for us.

"Okay, I know this is going to sound weird," Kim began, "But you've got to let us in. There's this monster poodle—"

"Name," the first man commanded.

"Commodore Puddles," Kim answered, mentally asking herself whether the guard thought she was insane.

"Your name," the first man clarified.

"Oh, uh Kim Possible," Kim reported, looking a bit sheepish for not knowing that.

I felt Commodore Puddles before I saw him. The ground seemed to shake as the monster stepped closer and closer. Turning around with Kim, I saw the poodle walking slowly towards us, his or her head almost blocking out the evening sun.

"Sound the alarm." The man shrieked, causing me to instinctively wrap my hands around my ear, "Battle stations!"

The man bolted off and the person behind the gate stepped out, directing us inside to meet General David Goldfein, the head of the US Air Force.

Minutes later, we were in a helicopter of sorts with General Goldfein flying over Area 51. Directly below us, the dog had been cornered and the other men in uniform shone 2 bright lights encircling the dog. "Don't worry Kim Possible. We've got a rock solid defense strategy ready," General Goldfein reported flying the helicopter.

"For this," Kim voiced in surprise.

"Yes ma'am, full-frontal assault by a giant canine. That's a 415S-type scenario," the general announced in a formal manner. Two black jets swooped down, just missing the teeth of the giant canine. The jet then ascended and at an appropriate height dropped…doggie biscuits?

The dog ate one of the biscuits that had landed in front of it in curiosity. It mustn't have liked it as it spit out the rest of the treat and continued on its way to the Area 51 entrance.

"It's not working, sir," a voice from General Goldfien's walkie-talkie announced. Quickly, General Goldfien replied, "Bring out the big guns!"

"Guns," Kim asked in surprise, "You're not actually going to shoot him are you?"

"Relax Kim!" I cried, "That's just an expression."

"Kid's right." Down below, two tanks were pointing their guns straight at the poodle and a giant truck had just pulled up behind the poodle. "You may now commence blowing the giant canine whistles."

One of the men who came into view atop the mountains below us got ready to hit the button, but lost his balance as the poodle's tail slapped him. This caused the device to fall from his hands and drop down to the bottom of the desert floor.

In dramatic fashion, Kim opened the door of the helicopter and dove down to the desert floor, grabbing the rope and hook connected to the helicopter on her way down. Midway through her descent, she attached the hook to her pants and pulled back up as the rope ended. She was able to sway back and forth a little bit and jumped down the rest of the way.

Ducking under Commodore Puddles paw that attempted to smash her, she summersaulted forward, picking up the button to activate the canine whistle and pressed it down emphatically. This released a high whining sound that caused the giant beast to stumble backwards into the path of the truck.

"Excellent work Miss Possible," General Goldfien announced. However the victory was short lived as the whistle had brought dozens of dogs to the scene.

'General Goldfien's team should have accounted for that' I thought as the dozens of dogs ran all over the place, knocking over the tanks and creating a literal dog show on the ground.

"Men pull back. To the underground station," General Goldfien announced, not willing to shoot Commodore Puddles now. The men quickly obeyed and calmly retreated. Our helicopter followed them to a landing that gave way to an underground station with stairs leading down.

After exiting and reuniting with Kim, General Goldfien walked us down the stairs and into the elevator.

"I don't mean to be rude General, but what's the big secret? Area 51 and all," Kim asked as we descended.

"We've heard the rumors, aliens, alien technology, yada yada yada. But what are you really hiding?" I demanded, curiosity getting the better of me.

General Goldfien just beamed, not saying anything.

Seconds later, the door opened up revealing jail cells as far as the eye could see. Each jail cell seemed to contain either a cartoonish alien with black holes for eyes and 3 fingers on their hands and 2 digits for toes; a circular disc that could very well be an alien spaceship; and unfamiliar devices being tested by men in military garb. I watched in amazement as one of the devices, some sort of crank cannon, fired a blast of green plasma on a small tree, one that was growing inside a pot, and the leaves on the tree disintegrated into ash. That was oddly strange as it reminded me of Shego's powers. What were the origins of her powers?

"Wait? So all the rumors are true?" I asked, as I began to realize that every rumor I had heard had been true.

" Yup, every last one of them." General Goldfien replied.

"So, why don't more people believe them?" Kim asked.

"Conspiracy theorists aside, no one believes it because we send out a false negative. The easiest way to hide the truth is to insist that the evidence doesn't actually say what it is saying. Evidence never lies. People do."

"But that means that none of this is secret." I concluded.

"You're exactly right, but therein lies the beauty. People searching for secret information pass upon the truth in their search for secret information."

Mulling this over, I quickly realized he was exactly right. But why keep it a secret in the first place?

"I think I get that. But why keep it a secret in the first place? Let me rephrase that, why pretend to keep it a secret?"

"Do you know what the public would do if we announced the existence of aliens and that they may live among us?"

"No." Kim and I responded simultaneously.

"It would cause a worldwide panic. You've seen all those alien movies where the alien attacks the world. Well announcing aliens exist would bring us back to the Salem Witch Trials. Society is convinced aliens will try and kill them so, by survival principles; they kill anyone perceived to be a threat. I suppose it could also cause humans to seek out aliens and to learn from them, but people tend to react less than ideal to change."

Knowing the general was probably right, I nodded in understanding. That didn't mean I had to like it.

"General Goldfien," a soldier from beyond our view cried, "You're going to want to see this!"

Hurrying along, we followed General Goldfien into a private room, where security monitors showed Commodore Puddles sniffing the ground. It was clearly looking for something, and I had a feeling it was not its bone.

Suddenly, it began digging in the ground, causing the whole underground level to shake. I dodged pieces of debris as they fell from above.

"I am afraid we're out of options. I'm initiating the base's self-destruct system. The secrets contained in Area 51 must never be exposed," General Goldfien declared, pulling a key out and turning it in a key hole on the security monitor. A self-destruct button was flipped over and General Goldfien's finger hovered over the button.

"You're stuck with alien weaponry, and you choose not to use it?" I exclaimed in exasperation, "Talk about neutering yourself."

"General, there is also Kim Possible," an unnamed soldier reminded General Goldfien, "She has plenty of battle experience when it comes to facing this Drakken and Shego figure."

"And don't forget me!" I cried.

General Goldfien sighed in frustration before deciding, "Alright. You've got 10 minutes."

Using a secret elevator to get back to surface, we snuck up on Drakken and Shego. Commodre Puddles' back was turned as he continued to dig in search of Area's 51 base of operation.

"Dig, dig!" Drakken cried in excitement.

"Sorry Drakken, but there's a leash law in this state!" Kim delivered, striking a pose.

'She has the best one liners,' I thought.

"Commodore Puddles, attack!" Dr. Drakken cried, turning the monstrosity of a beast around. The beast reared up for attack but Kim was prepared. Taking out her grappler, she fired it on the roof of an adjacent building. Slightly shoving me, she retracted the line and flew around the beast's leg, causing it and its passengers to fall over. I retreated with Kim behind the building.

Dusting himself from his fall, Drakken commanded Commodore Puddles to roll over. Obediently, the dog rolled over knocking the building we were hiding behind down.

"Run," Kim cried, turning around and sprinting, myself, not too far behind. Unfortunately, the two of us weren't out of the path as it crumbled on top of us, burying us underneath all that rubble.

Aside from the pain that radiated through my body, I appeared to be okay. Pushing back a pile of rubble, I managed to stand up. Kim appeared next to me maybe a second later, clearly a little dazed.

Before either one of us could recover, Commodore Puddles grabbed Kim by its teeth, suspending her several feet above the air. Shaking Kim viciously, the strap on Kim's backpack came loose, hurtling her towards me. I wasn't quick enough to react and got knocked out.

When I regained consciousness, Kim and I were being scooted into a big pile of rocks that Commodore Puddles had apparently dug up from around the area. I tried to move, but was unsuccessful.

"That ought to hold you," Drakken announced confidently.

"You so won't get away with this Drakken," Kim insisted, "Area 51 has more than enough firepower to take down you and your Poodle."

"Well until then, a toast," Drakken cried, holding up a cup of water and a water bottle he had stumbled across, "I have conquered Area 51 and defeated Kim Possible!"

Before he could drink to his victory, the thing of water tremored as we all heard a huge footstep.

"What was that?" Drakken said peeved.

Straining myself, I was amazed to see a gigantic Rufus walking through the desert.

'Atta buddy! Now show this dog that a mole rat is this man's best friend.' I thought.

Rufus, having apparently exposed himself to Drakken's growth ray, let out a war cry and made his way down towards Commodore Puddles. Having watched several wrestling shows, Rufus had the clear advantage.

Circling Commodore Puddles, Rufus suddenly pointed towards the sky and squeaked in question. Commodore Puddles looked up but was unprepared for Rufus shoving him back one hundred meters back into a rock formation.

"No fair!" Drakken whined, "I call cheatsies."

"Nice move, Rufus!" I exclaimed.

Rufus shrugged proudly, but exposed himself momentarily as Commodore Puddles flew into Rufus, sending them both flying back. They rolled back several hundred meters settling at what remained of a fenced barrier. After avoiding a bite from Commodore Puddles, Rufus ran back to the fence, propelling himself back at Commodore Puddles. Commodore Puddles survived the attack but was unprepared as Rufus tackled him, quickly subduing Commodore Puddles with a deadly leg lock. To my amusement, Commodore Puddles tried tapping out.

"Way to subdue your opponent. Finish him buddy," I cried.

Rufus gave me an affirmative, body slamming Commodore Puddles, who was already dazed. Rufus then picked up Commodore Puddles, spun him around several times, and launched him in the truck that was originally supposed to capture him in. The force of the toss locked the door, ending the threat.

"Excellent work Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable. The world thanks you," General Goldfien suddenly addressed.

Before anything else could be said, a spaceship broke out of the ground and flew into the sky.

"So…that happened," I said, "Hey, I don't suppose we could get a lift home in one of your alien spaceships do you?"

"No can do. But I do have something better." The general replied with a grin.

After swearing Kim and I to secrecy and promising to return Rufus to me once they had reversed engineered the growth ray, the Air Force provided us a military helicopter to get us home, which wasn't as exciting as I had hoped, but it did the job. After dropping off Kim, the Air Force dropped me off at my house, thanking me again for my help before leaving.

"Hey Dad. Mission was a success." I exclaimed walking in.

"Great. Mr. Dr. Possible called, left you a message." Hugh relayed. "And Mom should be back from Torah Study very shortly. You hungry?"

"Yeah. But I'm also very tired." I admitted, "Don't know why. I mean, I got up…."

"It's eight o'clock, so you've been up for 5 and a half hours. It's clear jet lag is still affecting you. I'll leave something by your bed if you want to sleep. Don't forget, you've got school again tomorrow."

"I remember." I cried, heading upstairs. I was asleep shortly after I had gotten ready for bed.

In the middle of the night, I had the strangest sense that someone was watching me, so I decided to check. To my shock, standing right next to my bed, was an honest to god alien, the same one that I had seen back in Area 51. Instead of screaming in fear, I stared in surprise, feeling a sense of familiarity with…it?

"Our galaxy thanks you, Ultimate Monkey Master," the alien said, somehow communicating with me telepathically.

"It's what I do. Hey, whoa! I'm talking to you telepathically. How?" I asked mentally.

"That's irrelevant right now. On behalf of the galaxy of -" The alien then made some strange noises that sounded like a mix of clacks and boops. "Allow us to assist you in your quest to defeat the Crimson Ape."

The alien then telepathically picked up the boomerang that was on my desk and brought it to his hand. The alien then extended its hand through the boomerang, splitting it in two. Using the same source behind his telepathy, he laid the boomerang back in the same spot it originally was.

"That will provide some help." The alien said before he levitated and phased through the fucking ceiling.

"That's going to top the charts off Kim and mine's weirdar scale. May as well take a look at this boomerang." I said, making my way over. I picked up the boomerang and read,

Greetings, Monkey Master,

In case you have figured it out yet, you, Ron Stoppable, are the Ultimate Monkey Master. Our founder, Toshimiru prophesized several details about this Ultimate Monkey Master. Unfortunately, most of the prophecies regarding you, can also be applied to Monkey Fist. Both of you already fulfill the incomplete following; The Ultimate Monkey Master will be born of a Virgin under the shade of the leaning coconut tree; The Ultimate Monkey Master will be raised in a den of lions; The Ultimate Monkey Master will be a naval commander of yore; and the Ultimate Monkey Master will tame the monkeys he lives with.

However, only you are a lion. Only you will tame the Ultimate Weapon, the Han. Only you can plant the Lotus in the Garden of Eden. And only you can create the Philosopher's stone by capturing the colors of the Rainbow.

Sensei.

P.S. Keep on meditating. Also, you will have to find the key to unlock the door to Ephesus, Smyrna, Pergamum, Thyatira, Sardis, Philadelphia, and Laodicea. Look in the past to find the answers to the future to use in the present. You will remember everything.

P.S.S. This boomerang will now self-destruct.

Immediately after I had finished reading the boomerang, it subsequently self-destructed.

"This is just great," I muttered, "What am I going to do now.

Ra8#


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Ron's P.O.V.

Until maybe 7:00 the following morning, my mind raced with questions as to the message Sensei left me inside the boomerang. How was I even supposed to open up the boomerang in the first place? Why did it explode? Who was the Crimson Ape? Was it Monkey Fist, even though he was more of a human than ape? What was this reference about taming my monkeys? The only thing I could definitively figure out was that I was raised by parents who were both born in the Zodiac of Leo.

Left with more questions than answers, I cleared my mind and got ready for the day, opening my door to travel downstairs for breakfast.

I didn't have to travel far because standing right outside my doorway was a meal of chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans wrapped in Saran Wrap.

Taking the food already set out for me, I headed downstairs with every intention to have that for breakfast.

"Hey Ronald, you're up," Jean, my mother, announced when I stumbled into the kitchen. Jean was sitting at our small kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hand, "I didn't see you last night."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, I was really tired." I explained.

"Ok. Well, no rush today. School was canceled until further notice. A freak blizzard moved in last night and covered the whole town in snow."

"You're kidding. Snow?"

The alien that I saw earlier didn't have anything to do with that, did it?

"Look outside and see for yourself," Jean encouraged, directing me to the window.

Looking out, I realized she was right. A white blanket of snow that stood maybe 4 feet tall spanned as far as I could see. Our car was presently buried under a mountain of snow and I could see Hugh already shoveling a path to the driveway.

"Something doesn't add up, but I'm not complaining," I said aloud. I then removed the Saran Wrap from my dinner plate and stuffed it in the microwave.

After finishing my dinner from last night, I completed my morning hygiene and had just come downstairs when Hugh came in, covered in snow. He held a shovel in one hand.

"Ah, Ronald. You're up. I understand you've got no school today. Would you mind helping me with the driveway?" Hugh asked, "This storm dumps snow twice as fast as I can shovel it up."

"No problem. I'll get dressed, grab a shovel, and help." I cried.

An hour later, after having helped Hugh enough, he gave me permission to head over to Kim's house and spend some time with her. Grabbing a sled that my parents had pulled out from the garage, I headed off to the biggest hill in Middleton, Dead Man's Hill. Conveniently, it also offered the shortest route to Kim's house.

After gaining momentum I slid down the hill and landed in front of Kim, who had apparently just stepped outside.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P." I greeted, waving to Kim parents, both of whom wore thick, fluffy red coats, a red hat, long dark pants and snow boots. They were currently working on their winter tradition, building a snowman. "Can I steal Kim? There's 5 feet of snow on Dead Man's Hill and I want to make sure she gets an adventure."

"Well, I kind of wanted her to help us with the snowman," Anne admitted.

"Can't I help with that later?" Kim asked.

Anne sighed, clearly a little disappointed. "Sure. Have fun."

"Oh, Ronald," Mr. Dr. P. cried, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's not something I can discuss here." I exclaimed, "It will need to be alone."

"You've got my attention. When I'm free and alone, I'll let you know." Mr. Dr. P. promised.

"Alright. Hop on," I cried scooting over so Kim could sit on the sled.

Kim hopped on the sled and we pushed the sled through the icy surface.

We made our way slowly up the hill, sledding down to Middleton Park, which was now covered in snow. There we saw even more snowmen being built.

"That was a satisfying run," I announced. I transitioned the sled above my head and headed up the hill, Kim trailing behind me.

"Don't those clouds look a little greenish to you," Kim suddenly asked.

"Can't see them," I replied as if it were obvious. "Who cares, let's sled."

Immediately after I had set the sled down, Kim turned to me and asked, "Aren't your hands freezing?"

"No. Ron man loves the cold." I lied. In truth, my hands were freezing as well. Kim gave me a look, but before she could say something else we heard several screams.

Looking in the general direction, I saw one of the snowmen had somehow come to life and was walking towards the residents of the park. Looking closer, it appeared as if all of the snowmen had somehow come to life. Boy was I scared.

Before I could react, Kim grabbed my sled and sped off to the first snowman. She decapitated the first snowman who was closing in on an unsuspecting student. She then plowed through another snowman that held two people captive, one by each of its branches.

She departed the sled seconds later behind that last snowman. To my horror, the snowman began to restore itself and began advancing towards Kim.

"Kim!" I cried, "Zombie snowman!"

She was surprised, but quickly recovered and knocked the head and middle body off the snowman with a reaching front kick. She was able to react quickly enough to crouch down and sidekick the head down the hill.

I hurried up to catch her saying, "I'm glad that's over with."

"Or not," she warned, pointing behind me. I dared to look and saw at least 20 snowmen materializing from the snow.

"It's an army of evil zombie snowmen," I cried in horror. Frozen in shock, it took me a second to run away. Kim meanwhile was well on her way off, as well as some of the other people who had been in the park.

The zombie snowmen chased us through the town before Kim and I managed to lose them in a back alley.

"I will forever be haunted by that. I will never build a snowman again," I vowed.

"Something is weird," Kim stated clearly.

Suddenly, her Kimmunicator beeped, revealing Wade, the computer expert, and mission organizer, sucking a lollypop. Skipping past the pleasantries, Wade informed us that all the snowmen in the Tri-City area had been brought to life and were on the loose.

"And they don't seem like jolly happy souls," I deadpanned humorously to mask my fear.

"I'm not sure what's causing this, but check this out," Wade said pressing a button on his computer. The feed switched to live news at the mall where people were running away from the zombie snowmen. A blond woman with a microphone began, "It's Summer Dale and I am reporting to you from the Middleton Mall where we are under siege by an army of zombie snowmen. Keep it here for continuing coverage of zombie snowmen watch." She struggled through the next few lines, her face growing in fear as each second passed, "I am Summer Gale and."

Summer Gale then let out a big scream and the screen went black.

"Come on. Let's go," Kim urged with determination. She got up, forcing me to follow.

"How on Earth are we going to fight them?" I asked.

"I don't know." Kim admitted, "The tweebs are working on an ion evaporator, so we can start there."

"That's a start," I said. Suddenly I stopped, seeing a huge snow plow that had apparently been abandoned.

"Plan B?" I asked, motioning towards the snowplow.

"Totally," Kim agreed.

After getting in the car, Kim hotwired the ignition and drove the short distance we needed to the Middleton Mall.

Breaking through the wall of the mall, I continued plowing through the snowmen, which now probably numbered close to 60, stopping right above the wall that Sunny Day and the film man were clinging to life on.

"Coming through," Kim warned jumping out of the vehicle into the middle of the foray. After kicking through two snowmen, Sunny Day and the film man jumped into our vehicle. They were safe.

Kim plowed through several snowmen, destroying each one with a single punch or kick.

"They're safe Kim," I cried, "Let's hit the road." I began driving the snow plow to the opposite end of the mall, giving Kim plenty of time to get there and hop on. After plowing another ten or so, Kim leaped on to the back of the van.

A snowman, which had apparently followed her, tried to attack, but after some evasive maneuvers, she took the snowman out before taking over at the wheel.

Plowing through the other end of the mall, we made our way home, stopping only once to help Jim and Tim who had unfortunately been trapped above a tree.

We arrived home at Kim's place, exhausted to say the least, and were treated with smores and hot chocolate.

"My gosh, Summer Dale," Mr. Dr. Possible exclaimed, making his way towards her with a smore. "I love Blizzard Watch. Smore?"

Summer Dale, who had been too busy applying lipstick and prettying herself up declined.

"You wear a lot of makeup," Jim commented after Summer Dale looked up.

"More than the usual weather girls," Tim finished.

"Such charming children," she muttered in disgust.

"Ok boys, let's whip up some more cocoa," Anne intervened, directing the boy's back to the kitchen.

"I've still got nothing as to what's causing the snowmen to come to life," I heard Wade comment from Kim's Kimmunicator.

"That's unfortunate," I replied stepping in. "Any theories?"

"No," Wade replied. His face then lit up, "But I can use reverse thermal imaging to track the snowmen's movements." After typing in some commands, he read what was on his computer. "Bad news. I found they're all converging on a single location."

"Where?" Kim asked.

"Your house."

'Well, that sucks. Although, if they are attacking anybody, I'm glad I'm with some of the smartest people here in Middleton. I better call Mom and Dad and tell them what's going on.'

I excused myself and left a message to Mom and Dad, telling them to get as far away from Kim's house as possible. I had just finished leaving them a message when I heard a scream from the kitchen.

"Come on," Kim exclaimed, running into the kitchen. I followed and saw Anne being held by two snowmen, one on either side.

"Stand back," Tim cried. Jim powered the device up, but the device sputtered and quit.

"Oh man!" Jim cried.

"Back to the drawing board," Tim remarked despondently. The two ran off, probably back to their room. Kim was the next to leap into action, executing a huge leap. She landed on her hands and with great flexibility kicked out the snowmen on either side of Anne.

Safe for now, she thanked Kim and had Mr. Dr. Possible nail the window and any other openings shut.

While this was being done, I walked back out into the living room, on watch for any danger should our barricade not hold.

"Why is it always me?" Kim complained out of nowhere.

"You don't have the insane monkey man trying to track you down from Japan." I noted, "But I hear ya, even though I think you should be used to it by now."

"Not helping Ron!"

"Alright, I can't stand it anymore. Tell them Summer," the man, whose name I never picked up, demanded.

"Tell us what?" Kim asked curiously. "Wait, first the mall, now here. They're after you!"

"Well for once you aren't the target. How about that," I teased.

"Why are they after you?" Kim asked.

To my surprise, she revealed her whole scheme, how she had bought a weather machine to create a blizzard so she could get more airtime. When pressed, she had apparently bought the same weather machine used for the attack on Canada, gathering the water from the place of evil, Camp Wannaweep.

"So, what does that leave us with?" Kim asked, turning her Kimmunicator back on to get some help from Wade.

"Toxic snowmen," Wade answered, having apparently listened in on the conversation.

"So, here's the plan," Kim announced. The seven of us, Ms. Dr. P. not included, were gathered around the kitchen table, mulling our options. Ms. Dr. P. was surprisingly back in the kitchen, making some more hot chocolate.

"Summer Dale says the weather machine is flying above her television station." Kim reviewed.

"You need to get to that machine and turn it off," Mr. Dr. P. pressed, just as Ms. Dr. P. came in with two cups of hot chocolate. She handed one to her husband and one to Kim.

"But Dad!" Kim began.

"No buts sweetheart." Ms. Dr. P. insisted sweetly. "We'll hold off the zombie snowmen. Nothing bad is going to happen to us."

"Here are the keys to the weather machine." Summer said, tossing her keys out on the kitchen table.

"I've got a better plan." Summer's partner cried, "Let's just throw her outside and be done with this." He pointed at Summer. "She's the one they want."

"Now hold it right there mister," Mr. Dr. P. interrupted sternly. "Now either you're with us, or we'll throw you out there. Find a way to help us, or we'll get rid of you."

"Dad!" Kim cried.

"No, no. That's quite alright," Summer's partner relayed, "Fine. I'll take you there." He then turned to Summer, "But I deserve a big pay raise for this."

"What about Summer?" I asked.

"Summer will stay here. That will cause enough of a diversion for you two to get to the station and turn off the weather machine. Everyone else will help fight the snowmen. We need as many as we can just in case Jim and Tim can't fix their ion evaporator in time. Even then, our hands are full." Mr. Dr. P. stated.

"How about leaving?" I asked. "It's not like we can exactly walk out the back door."

"I've got some booster rockets in the garage. After attaching them to one of Ronald's sled, Kim and the weather man will be good to go." Mr. Dr. P. revealed. "Don't leave until we've all got our proverbial samurai swords. Thank goodness they aren't real people." After a brief moment of silence, everyone gathered in the living room, which was right next to the garage.

"Sorry guys, but this is the best we can do." Mrs. Dr. P. offered sympathetically, holding a mop and a poker.

"I am not liking our odds," I muttered, "You two take them Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P. I'll steal a broom off one of the snowmen or something."

"Okay. Rockets are ready." Mr. Dr. P. announced having returned from the garage. Mrs. Dr. P handed her husband the poker.

"Thanks. End this soon Kimmy Cub." Mr. Dr. P. exclaimed, giving Kim a quick kiss.

"I will. Ready?"

"Better than waiting."

Kim nodded and after saying goodbye to Mrs. Dr. P. and myself boarded the sled. Seconds later, she was off and a swarm of snowmen entered our living room.

The fight itself was desperate. For every one snowman we would knock down, 4 would take its place. That and I kept on blacking out for seconds at a time, which I surmised was my Mystical Monkey Power activating itself. I was too busy trying to stay alive at the time, but I remember thinking on more than one occasion, 'I so wish I could manipulate fire, or had Fiske's flamethrower. I think it would be less tiring.'

After fighting for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes, Anne called us to the roof. Fortunately for us, Jim and Tim figured out how to work their ion evaporator and helped greatly reduce the number we had to fight. Nevertheless, by the time we had finished, all of us were exhausted.

"I think that was the last of them," Anne breathed in relief.

"Sounds great. Anyone for more hot cocoa," I asked, causing some people to laugh. We all turned around and headed back when something huge blocked out the sky, creating a massive shadow.

"Look out!" Mr. Dr. Possible suddenly cried.

Before I was even aware of what was happening, I blacked out yet again. When I regained consciousness, my back was facing the house, all the snow had apparently melted, and the sun was shining brightly. I was still in my winter clothes, so I gathered very little time had passed.

"Ron, that was amazing," Mr. Dr. P. spoke, overcome by awe.

"I didn't do anything special," I insisted. What did I do? "I just did what I had to do to protect you guys."

"Dad's right. It was," Jim began, only to be interrupted by Tim.

"Amazing. You never-" Tim continued.

"Told us-"

"You could-"

"Firebend." Jim and Tim finished.

"Me? Firebend?" I asked in shock. So, I finally manipulated fire? Awesome! "It's a recent development. And part of what I wanted to talk to Mr. Dr. P. about, but since you all saw….don't tell Kim yet. Let me."

"It's a huge deal. Just knowing you may stand a chance against Monkey Fist may put us in danger," Mr. Dr. P. commented.

"Now," I began, "Who want's cocoa?"

After Kim and Summer Dale's partner returned, everyone had a brief reunion before Kim and I climbed into the hovercraft to dump the water back in Camp Wannaweep.

It didn't take too long to finish the task, much to my joy, and by the end of the afternoon, I was back at my house.

"How did it go?" Hugh asked, "It looked like you were successful in taking down the snowmen."

"I was. Are you all okay?" I asked.

"We're fine," Jean assured, "Fortunately, no one in the neighborhood built a snowman in their front yard."

"That's amazing," I commented.

"Yes it is Ronald," Hugh replied, agreeing with me, "By the way, there's someone here to see you."

Hugh stepped back, allowing me to see none other than Yori.

"Greetings, Stoppable San." Yori bowed to me. "Sensei has requested your presence.

Sorry for the short chapter. I am not sure how I will write the next episodes, the three for The Sitch in Time movie, but I will figure it out. I do have a trailer though.

 **Narrator: In what is being called the Kim Possible movie of the year**

 _ **Show a scene of Kim Possible activating her battle suit**_

 _ **Show a scene of Shego letting out a huge plasmatic body blast**_

 __ **Narrator: Teen heroes Kim Possible**

 _ **Show a scene of Kim Possible working on Latin with Ron**_

 __ **Narrator: And Ron Stoppable**

 _ **Show a scene of Ron helping Kim out of the sarcophagus**_

 **Narrator: Team up with Yori to fight the Crimson Ape**

 _ **Show a scene of Yori tossing Kim the monkey idol head**_

 __ **Narrator: Together, they will embark on a quest to return the Tempus Simia Idol to its rightful place**

 _ **Show a scene of an unknown villain placing the monkey head on the monkey statue**_

 __ **Narrator: When they have to travel through time**

 _ **Show a scene of Ron, Yori, and Kim, the latter standing behind a closing energy portal**_

 __ **Narrator: Mystical Monkey Power will rule its ugly head again**

 _ **"Legend tells us only someone with Mystical Monkey Power can activate the Semia Idol."**_

 __ **Narrator: Creating a future so terrifying**

 _ **Show a scene of Ron screaming at a statue of Monkey Fist**_

 __ **Narrator: It will take a revolution just to turn home alive**

 _ **Show a scene of Kim, Ron, Yori, Wade, Jim, Tim, and Monique staring down Shego, a teenage girl, the unknown villain, Drakken, Duff, Fukushima, and some villain made of electricity**_

 __ **Narrator: Starring Kim Possible**

 _ **"I always zag in that sitch!"**_

 __ **Narrator: Ron Stoppable**

 _ **"How are we going to travel through time?"**_

 __ **Narrator: Yori**

 _ **"A thousand apologies Possible-san."**_

 __ **Narrator: Future Monique**

 _ **"Let's do this girl."**_

 __ **Narrator: Future Wade**

 _ **"You're going to need your battle suit."**_

 __ **Narrator: Future Jim**

 _ **"Need some help sis?"**_

 __ **Narrator: Future Tim**

 **"Destroying the Tempus Simia might reset the timeline back to original, or it might create a tear in the space time continuum thus ending the universe. We don't know."**

 __ **Narrator: Drakken**

 _ **"It's no Drakkanada, but I'm satisfied under my master's rule."**_

 __ **Narrator: Duff**

 _ **"Would you stand still lassie?"**_

 __ **Narrator: Fukishima**

 _ **"This ends once and for all outsider."**_

 __ **Narrator: Shego**

 _ **"You're a pain in the present and future."**_

 __ **Narrator: Electronique**

 _ **"I am Electronique!"**_

 __ **Narrator: Unknown Villain**

 _ **"I don't fight alone. Han!"**_

 __ **Narrator: And the Han.**

 _ **"No! The Tempus Simia!"**_


End file.
